Vampires? No I run with the wolves
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: What if Renesmee had a twin. And that twin was neglected so she ran to the pack? . . . Wait you didn't know? Guess this is the first time your hearing about this huh? Well that's my life. Getting glared at from my 'family' and getting hugs and kisses from my 'enemies'. Well look inside. You'll see first class the story on Rosabelle Trixie Cullen's life.
1. The Begining

***Hello this is my second story. This is about Nessie having a twin and the twin Rosabelle gets neglected so she runs to the wolves. This shows her life growing up. Maybe she'll find love upon the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy.***

**-CP ;D**

Prologue

I look at Renesmee and sighed. Spoiled brat. I am Rosabelle Trixie Cullen. The surprise twin. I am more human than vampire. I got the beauty, the speed, the strength but not the thirst. I also got awesome powers. I want one then I get it. I also have a natural I know shit thing going on.

My 'family' hates me but the packs love me. I am also a shifter. It came from mom's blood. But I smell normal to both species. Jake never imprinted on Renesmee he just protects her as a favour for Bella. People think I have an awesome life but really it sucks.

I am in my 2 year old phase. I watch as Nessie once again takes all the attention. The only one who knows about my powers is Sam. And since he has experience with blocking from my 'father' I tell him everything. I've been begging him to take me away.

I told him how I can't stomach blood so that just ads to their point board between me and my twin. I also seem to have a connection with Paul. Any way on to present times.

Chapter 1

I look at how Nessie is being showered with gifts. I don't care; I like the simple things in life. I remember when Aunt Pixie tried to force me into a designer's outfit I just glared at her. And let me tell you my glare is pretty scary, Quil said it looked like I promised you pain. And she just backed off. I usually just wear things I get from Emily and Leah.

Yeah I know, Leah actually likes me. She says it's because I hate them almost as much as she does but I know it's because I'm like her. I don't being in the spotlight all the time yet I' not a pushover. I look out the window to see the pack approaching. I crawl to the window and waved to them.

I'm much more advance than Nessie. I can talk, walk, read, and write fluently. I just like to not add attention to me. Because as long as I'm quiet enough no one can hear me. I see Leah running n and when she got in she went immediately to me. 'Mother' looked shocked to see she had another child. Yeah, bad parenting Mom.

The Cullen's never introduced me to 'Mom'. Sad really. I look at her with accusation in my eyes. She should of known she had another child. It's Mother's instinct! She just turned around and started cooing at Nessie again. Leah looked at her with disbelief.

I put my hand on her cheek and in a hidden part of her mind (So Edward won't see it) tell her to take me to La Push and see how long it takes for them to notice. She nodded her head slightly and walked out pretending to shake so it seems that the smell is testing her control.

After in the trees she puts me down and phases. I look up at her and I could tell she's trying not to laugh. I pout, I'm in the body of a 2 year old of course I'm really short. I pick up her clothes and climb onto her back. I dig my heels into her sides and say "Mush." I heard a chuckling and saw Jake laughing. I glare my death glare and he shut up pretty quickly.

I may be small but I protect my . . . makeshift family. So Leah starts running to Emily's. I'm giggling the whole time. When we got there I slid off of Leah and gave her, her clothes and waited to be picked up. When she did we went inside.

"I'm home!" I yell in my baby voice and see everyone in the house run to see me. After I got hugged by everyone and am now sitting in Paul's lap facing Sammy. Sammy asked me "How did you get permission Rosie?" That's my nickname.

I look at Leah and she nods. She turns to Sam. "Sam, I was holding her and the leach Bella just turned to Rose with shocked eyes. It was like she didn't even know she existed! So Rose here gives her, her disappointed/I'm mad at you glare and turns to me and said in my head to take her here and wait to see how long it takes them to notice.

And if it's more than 2-4 weeks she's staying here and that way Jake doesn't need to protect the brat because he can protect Rosie." Sam and everyone even the girls looked pi-really mad. I look at Sam. And put on my full force puppy eyes. This is like pixies only 1000x worse.

"Can I stay Sammy? Pwease?" I let my lip tremble and my eyes to tear up. Everyone was looking away. I sniffed; Sam threw his arms in the air. "FINE! But seriously stop the pout." I smile brightly and hop out of Paul's lap and hug Sam's leg. "K!" I said happily.

Everyone laughed at my sudden mood change. I run to Emily and gave a minor puppy face. "Can we make cookies? Pwease?" She lasted 5 seconds, seriously. So she picks me up and takes me into the kitchen where I am mixing ingredients

When Emily tells me to go play while waiting for the cookies. I go to see Claire with Quil. "CLAIRE!" I squealed and hugged her while she tried to squeeze the life out of me. "I miss you so much!" Claire declared. We sat next to each other and played with Barbie's.

I looked to see Brady bragging about some girl he managed to date. So me and Claire decided to take down his huge ego. We ran at him full speed and jumped into his lap and squealed at the same time. "SISSY!" While hugging him and staring up at him, smiling. Brady sputtered and snapped "I'm not a sissy." Our eyes filled up with tears and we ran to our different wolves (I go to Paul and Claire goes to Quil)

We start crying into their chests saying. "Brady's being a meanie!" They moved us to see tears streaming down our faces and man did they look mad. They gave us to Embry and Jared and pulled Brady outside. Me and Claire pointed to the window.

We watched the fight on the porch. Us screaming "Go Paul/Quil" Then we both shouted at the same time (knowing we'd get in trouble) "KICK HIS ASS!" **Everyone **froze. Paul and Quill quickly changed back and put their shorts on.

They looked at me and Claire. And asked very slowly. "Where did you hear that word?" Me and Claire looked at each other and said "Here." They nodded and asked "When?" We answered "Saturday." They finally asked "Who?" It was football night so it could be anyone.

Everyone (except Paul and Quil) looked at us begging silently. We slowly looked around and said "Embry, Sam," was Claire. And mine were "Emmet, Jasper and Edward." Quil glared while Paul sighed. He knew he couldn't attack the Cullen's just because they gave me an inappropriate word.

So Embry got a black eye while Sam got glares. I went to the kitchen and ate a cookie. I smiled then I went into the living room and watched Beauty and the Beast.

~After~

I yawned and looked at Paul with sleepy eyes. I cuddled into him and felt him pick me up and put me on the spare bed in the guest room. I grabbed his finger and looked at him and asked "Please stay." He nodded and laid down beside me and I cuddled into him. And that's when I fell asleep.

***Ok here's the first chapter.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Rosabelle has black curly hair from Edwards aunt and Blue eyes from Bella's Mom. She has a petite figure and will have an hour glass shape figure when she grows into it.**

**Please review. The more reviews I get the more Happy I'll be which means more chapters. So **

**REVIEW! . . . PLEASE!**


	2. In the morning

**Hello, it's me again. Thx for the reviews and favouring or following my story. Evan if I don't get a review knowing people are following or enjoy my story is enough for me to keep writing.**

Chapter 2

I woke up to see Paul beside me sleeping peacefully. I smile, I tried to slide out of his grasp but he just held on to me tighter. Mumbling '5 more minutes'. I giggle and start poking his nose.

He swatted my hand away and hugged me closer. I kept poking him till he cracked an eye open. He growled at me and said "What." I did a very small pout. "I'm hungry and you would let go plus I'm not a teddy bear. Only on Halloween."

He jumped up and picked me up and ran for the kitchen. He put me on the island in the middle and scratched his head. "I don't know how to cook." I roll my eyes and slid off the island and toddled upstairs to Emily's room.

I listen, hearing nothing I walk in with my hands over my eyes. I walked to Emily's side. I poked her. She sat up and saw me then she gets Sam up. "Rose. Why do you have hands over your eyes?" I replied.

"Because, I don't know if you're wearing clothes or not. I made that mistake once." Emily replied, "We both have clothes on Rose." I uncover my eyes and say Sam looking unhappy at me.

"When did that happen?" I shrug and said "I walked in on Barbie and Idiot." He frowned and picked me up and said "Why are you here?" I smile cheekily at him and say "Saving your kitchen. I'm hungry and Paul doesn't know how to bake."

He laughs and carries me back down to the kitchen with Emily following. We saw Paul in a panic when he saw me. He plucked me out of Sam's arms and said "Don't do that to me. I didn't where you were." I nod before hugging his neck and start petting his head. Cooing, "Nice doggy."

Paul's POV

Well there went my man card. I saw Sam laughing at me and pointed at him and said to Rosie. "And what's Sam?" She concentrated before saying, "Sammy is a puppy!" Sam faces palms and looks at her and said "Who's making you breakfast?"

"Emily." She replies quick and simple. Sam smirked and said "Would Emily appreciate you insulting her husband?" She looked at him in confusion. "She seems to like it if she's laughing so hard." And fair enough there was Emily. Laughing silently.

Sam sighed, defeated by a . . . 5 week old. I smile at Sam and said "Hey Sam how does it feel to be beaten by someone who's less than a year old?" He just growled at me to shut up. Rose frowned and said "I'm not that small." I grin at her and said "No you're not but you are very young."

She pouted at me. And that's when me and Sam noticed she grew again. She now looked like at a 3 year old. We frown. "Rosie, when will you stop growing?" She had a thoughtful expression on her face. She said "I'd stop growing in 7 years and I'll look around 18 or 19. But I can slow my growth to a normal humans speed."

We nod, the longer the better, it was more fun that way. She nods and closes her eyes. When she opened them she smiled and said "Now you have a 3 year old size baby who will grow at the rate of humans."

She then asked me to put her down and when I did she ran to the door. When she opened it, there was Jake. He looked tired and he said "The leaches don't even notice she's gone. Only Nessie and she would just smirk and stays quiet."

Rose nods and looks up at Jake, "Jake, why do you care so much? I mean, would the Bella you know forget her daughter? Would she ignore her when she learned of her existence? Sorry Jake but that isn't your Bella anymore. She's a bloodsucking creature. She's one of the politics!"

Jake looked confused at the last part. He looked at me and said "Politics?" I nod and said "That's what she keeps calling them. She hasn't explained why." Emily just laughed and said "Why don't you ask her. I promise it will be worth asking someone under the age of one."

We turned to Rose who was watching patiently and asked "Why do you call them politics Rose?" She looked up at us with her 'innocent' eyes and said "Poli in Latin means many and tics are another word for bloodsucking creatures. Put them together and you have many bloodsucking creatures."

We burst out laughing at that. I picked her up and said "Yep, she's a keeper." She just smiled and nodded. Sometimes I wonder if thinks of us as her family. Oh well.

We ate breakfast after that. We joke around and have fun when Jared comes running in. . . .

**CLIFFY! Yeah I know, don't be mean ah well. Any way thanks for the reviews any questions just pm or put it in a review and I will hopefully be able to answer. **

**Paul: And?**

**CP: What?**

**Paul: That's it!**

**CP: NO! . . . Please review ;)**

**Paul: Anything else like a sneak peak or something!**

**CP: Nope! **

**Paul:** Really?

**CP:** **I don't do sneak peaks! -_-**

**Emily: Paul! Are you bugging CP again?**

**Paul: NO!**

**CP: REVIEW! 0_0**


	3. Breakfast!

**CP: *typing, looks* Oh! Hi! I was just . . . um . . . doing stuff! Now I noticed how I got a lot of follower but only 4 reviews *sob* When you review you can give me ideas, encouragement some ****helpful**** flames non off that put down shit. Anyway . . .**

**Trixie: Hello? The story? Anyway remember that you do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. You only own me which I am still scared from you explaining 'the talk' now on with the story.**

**CP: WAHHHHH!**

Chapter 3

_Jared comes running in . . ._

And screams "FOOD!" and everyone said ". . ." Then Paul wacked him up on the head and said "Idiot, we thought it was something important." And sits back down. I finish my food and looked at Paul.

"Paul, can I sing?" He nods, I saw Quil **(A/N everyone in the pack is here.) **shaking his head. I take a deep breath and start singing in my 3 year old voice:

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

_I know a song that never ends (What?)_

_Never ends Never ends,_

_I know a song that never ends and this is how it goes;_

"_MAKE IT STOP_! MAKE . . . IT . . . STOP!" All the wolves except Paul were screaming. Some were rolling on the ground and some were rocking back and forth. I looked at them with 'tears' in my eyes and said "You don't like my singing?" Everyone froze, Sam stepped forward and said "Sorry sweetie, we like your singing it's just the song is very annoying."

I nod and asked "Can I sing a different song?" They nod warily.

"_Row, row your boat gently down the stream._

_Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily if you see bloodthirsty pirates don't forget to scream._

Then I sang a different song.

_Where oh were has my little wolves gone?_

_Oh were oh were can they be?_

_With their tall tall height and their long long tail_

_Oh where oh where can they be?_

Apparently they found this funny. They were laughing big long laughs. I frowned and said "No really, I can't find Thomas and Teah." They stopped and looked at each other. Then Paul said "Uh, Sweetie can you tell me where you found these wolves?"

I nod and said "In a box." Then Leah started screaming "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THEM! YOUR FAVOURITE STUFFED TOYS! UHG, I'M A HORRIBLE AUNT." After I calmed down Leah. We watched another movie. This time it was called Saws.

***and there it is . . . what? . . . Nooo, Saws is perfectly within the rating for a child that less than a year old yet looks like a 3 year old with the brain of an adult. . . It's not! But Alice said . . . yeah, yeah never trust an evil midget that can see the future and loves shopping and black credit cards. Thanks Pete . . . Thank Yoda for me, Alright**

**Rose: Stop!**

Just kidding. It is Little mermaid . . . I think, Quil just grabbed a random movie . . . OH LOOK A CHAINSAW!

**CP: Ahh, another day done in corrupting my characters.**

**Peter: Am I in this one?**

**CP: Maybe . . . I like Char better.**

**Peter: WHAT!**

**CP: Sorry, it's the truth. But you're still my partner in crime! ^_^**

**Peter: I thought we were BVFFEA's (Best Vampire Friend For Ever After) -_-.**

**CP: I need ****someone ****to bail us out!-_-**

**Peter: OH, great thinking.0.0**

**CP: Know shit my ass. _**

**Peter: Hey! =_=**

**Alice: Review! **

**CP: That's my line! **

**Alice: To Bad! :P**

**CP: I'm the author so I can make **_anything_** happen. I can make you as poor as a beggar and you'll be forced into buying clothed and wearing them from the **_**Thrift Store**_**. _**

**Alice: I'M SORRY! 0.0**

**CP: Review **


	4. I am not your daughter!

**Hello, I apologize for the randomness if you do not like it I wrote chapter 3 when I was half asleep and that's when I'm very silly.**

**CP: Now, welcome to the inner dwelling of my mind. It may not have the crazy but all the same. _**

**Bella: Why are you making me the bad guy? 0_0**

**CP: I don't like you. You need more back bone and need to except that you don't have a perfect family. -_-'**

**Paul: Burn!_**

**Edward: Stop dissing my wife! !_!**

**CP: *Holds up flame thrower.* Do you want a repeat? I did not allow you in my castle so get out! (-_-)**

**Harry: On with the story! **

Chapter 4

~2 weeks later~

I watched sadly when the phone rang. Daddy (Sam) picked it up. We all held our breath. Waiting. Daddy growled but handed me the phone. I held it up to my ear and said "Hello?" Then I heard Isabella screeching about how I should be home and how disappointed in me she was.

I started laughing. I replied "Look here Bella. I am not your daughter no more. I've been neglected and glared at since I've opened my eyes. You are not my mother anymore. My Mom's name is Emily Uley. And my father is Sam Uley. Do I make myself clear? It took you 2 weeks to notice. 2 WEEKS! And you have the stupidity to call yourself my mother!"

I take a breath and listen to her reply. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't even know you existed! Can you come back and be my daughter again?" I scoffed and replied. "Look here bitch. You are not welcome in my life no more. Understood?" I heard her sigh a yes and hanged up.

I look at Daddy to see him frowning at my choice of words but his eyes shined with pride and happiness.

I grin at him and went back to watching little mermaid or something like that. I looked at my 3 year old body and sigh. I wish I had a body to match my brain. I look at Paul and grin.

**SPOV**

I watch Rosie and Paul watch some Disney movie. I smile, Rosie is incredibly smart for her age but she likes to live in the moment. I am going to Charlie today to get papers to make her my daughter. The story we're going with is that she is Emily's aunt's daughter's cousin's daughter. And Emily is her godmother. We also got a friend of ours to make fake documents.

After the movie ended we ate supper and went to Billy's house. When we got there Rose squealed and leaped at Billy, giving a hug. I smiled bitterly remembering how the parasites want us to return her like a object.

"Billy! Guess what? I know how to make the leaches leave us alone!" Rose squealed. My head shot up. Billy told her to continue.

"Well, I could make them forget about me. They get there perfect family and I get to stay here. It's a win-win!"

I think about it. It could work. Only I don't want them anywhere near my Rosie. I look at her and sigh. "Rosie. . . I know you want to help but I don't want them near you again. I mean you never went near the mind before and you could get lost. I don't want that to happen."

She looked conflicted, on one hand I'm right and she knows it and on the other is she really wants them to leave us alone.

She nods and drops it.

**Short chapter I know, sorry. So you know I apoligize for making you all wait so bloody long for this crap of a chapter. I got sick for three weeks then I got my laptop took away because I stayed uplate than I got sick again so I have my reasons.**

**Rose: *sigh* Why can't we time skip to when I'm older in physical looks?**

**CP: . . . Maybe.**

**Alice: Um. . . .CP I maxed out your credit card.**

**~time stops, CP glares~**

**CP: I'M BROKE HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAX OUT MY CREDIT CARD!**

**Alice: Funny story.**

**CP: That's it author mad *Makes Flame thrower appear***

**Everyone except Alice: *Face palms***

**Alice: Shit! Author powers!**

**Peter just watching till: Review ; )**

**CP: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Peter: SHIT!**


	5. high school

**I have decided to skip to when Rose is 18 and is a senior. I do not own twilight.**

**CP: I, CP deem this story . . . **

**Peter: CP?**

**Sam: CP?**

***Waves hand in front of her face***

**Paul: CP is frozen right now so . . . on with the story!**

Chapter 5

I look up from my cell to see Paul playing with a toy. I sigh and say "Baby, Josh is asleep you can stop trying to figure out how to play with that. " Paul threw the toy at the wall. He sighed; it's been hard on him because only Him, Jake, Quil, Leah, Embry, Brady and Collin are left of the original pack. Dad stopped after Joseph was born. Speaking of Joseph where is that little bugger?

"I'm home!" Speak of the devil, I jump up from my bed and ran down to look at him to see him with a black eye. I ran up to him and gave him a hug only to feel him flinch. I pulled back and looked at him. I heard Dad's truck pull in and I quickly picked Joe up and carried him up to my room. I put him down on my bed. I closed the door and saw Paul looking curiously at Joe.

I looked at Joe and asked "What happened?" Joe groaned and said "I was walking home when I got ganged up on. Kurt decided to show me what would happen if I told you about what he wanted to do. So I'm like fighting with five guys and then when I'm close to passing out a police car shows up. I quickly told him what happened and I had to wait a bit then here I am."

I nod and quickly healed his wounds. I heard Dad coming up the steps. I quickly open the door shove Joe in the bathroom and sit at my laptop doing my homework. You see Joe gets in fights a lot and we got an agreement going on. I heal his wounds and don't tell the 'rents and he tells me all the details. I look up in time to see Paul trying to work on a rubix-cube and Dad opening up my door.

"Hey Dad." I said to him, he looks over my shoulder to see me writing an essay on the history of La Push. He looked at me and said "Door open when Paul is here." I looked at him and said "Got it, don't have sex here. Do it at Paul's or don't get caught." Dad chocked a little and I heard Paul jump up and run out the house. I jump up and go to the kitchen.

I made myself a sandwich. And started eating it and watched some 'Friends'. I looked at Leah who was watching beside me and asked "Want to go shopping?" She nods and we go to my jeep. I heard a shout to see Paul running to us with my Dad a few feet behind. He hopped in my jeep yelling "DRIVE! DRIVE!" I floored it and soon we were close to Seattle. Leah was glaring at Paul. I turned to her and said "Paul came on this **shopping** trip so he'll be the donkey." Leah felt a lot of glee and Paul paled fast.

"S-s-shopping? I-I didn't know you were going s-shopping." Paul stuttered. You see Leah and I don't go shopping very often but when we do we get a shit load of clothes. And we always trick at least one of the boys to come with us. I use the kicked puppy eyes, and the defeated look. The boys hate our trips.

All we girls find this hilarious. So we go to the mall and were enjoying it very much when Leah and Paul froze. I sniffed and smelt a vaguely familiar scent. I looked around and saw the Pixie or Alice Cullen. I look at Leah and nod, we go to the check out and right before we get out of the store Alice cut us off. "Hey! Rosabelle, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You should come over and have a slumber party! Do you like shopping? I LOVE shopping! We are going to be best friends! Soon you'll be calling Aunt Alice!" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "Grow up bitch." And walk away with Leah and Paul following me. We get in my jeep and I floor it home.

I heard Leah on the phone talking angrily to someone. I focus on getting home because I can see a few cars trying to cut me off. I quickly turn onto a path I've been on a few times. It's impossible to drive on unless you got a jeep. I see only a jeep following me. Paul looks close to puking. I look at Leah and nod at her. She gets a water gun I have and fills it up and put's her sock in the hole letting her scent get sucked into the water. I grimace at the water. She turns around and starts spraying the dude behind the is a second time this happened. The first time was when I was on a field trip. I see the dude get distracted by Leah's scent. Trust me shifter's smell nasty to leeches but the fact it's Leah's sock the scent is from makes it a lot worse. I drive into a really hidden track. I see I'm about 5 minutes from home. I open my cell to get Joey to open the shed door. He tells me that it's open.

I quickly park in the shed. I quickly call the only Cullen I've been in contact with and he ain't a Cullen he's a Whitlock. When he picks up I immediately tell him to "Get is ex-family under control or I will blow them sky high."

Now sadly since I made the choice to age human, that means I can tire easily if I do too much and I can't do certain things anymore. I had to pick 4 powers or I would have gone into a coma. I controlled atoms, telepathy, a shield and molecules. Uncle Jay replied "What the Fuck did they do now?"

I replied "First Pixie tried to have me over for a sleep over what are we 10? Next I see them trying to force my jeep to their house by trying to box me in I'm lucky I have my driving skills and Leah and Paul with me. I drove onto a hidden dirt road I discovered and then a huge jeep was following me. So either threaten or order them to leave me alone or I'm gonna lose my shit!" Now Uncle Jay was only one word; awesome. He was also one bad ass fucker but seriously he's the only one I have a respect for from the Cullen family. He called me a few years after I left the Cullen broad to tell me he found Alice was cheating on him. So he moved back with Petty and Char. I met them on my few trips to Texas. Since Uncle Jay deemed me his kin I get a black credit card so I am rich but I like earning my own money.

"Ok sugar, Me, Peter and Char are gonna come over. Can you warn the pack and your Dad? Don't really want a repeat." I giggled and replied "Sure Major." I heard him growl before I hanged up. I looked up to see Paul kissing the ground. I walked up to him and said "Tell Jake that the Whitlocks are coming ok?" He nods and goes off to do his thing.

I look to see Joey eating a sandwich. I heard crying and went to pick Josh, Lilly and Harry up. They all stopped crying when they saw me. Josh yelled out "Ro'ro!" Then Lilly and Harry mimicked him. I smiled and picked all of them up. I may have used a bit of my vampire strength. I heard a click and saw Mom with a camera. I winked at her and gave her Harry. I walked out to the living room to see the entire Pack. They looked up to look at me and Dad came in and asked "Sweetie, what happened?"

**There you have it. I apologize, I have been having migraines so I haven't been in the mood to write. **

**Now you have heard of some new characters. Here they are;**

**Joseph (aka Joey or Joe) age 16 brother to Rose **

**John age 12 brother to Rose**

**Annabelle (Annie) age 9 sister to Rose**

**Joshua (Josh) age 2 brother ot Rose triplet to Lilly & Harry**

**Harrison (Harry) age 2 brother to Rose triplet Lilly and Josh**

**Lillian (Lilly) age 2 sister Rose triplet to Josh and Harry**

**Those are Rose siblings. I will mention anyone else I deem important.**

**CP: . . . FREEDOM!**

***everyone jumps***

**Paul: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Peter: My spidey senses are tingling**

**CP: You sure it's Yoda?**

**Peter: Yes it ain't Char**

**CP: just making sure**

**Peter: Okay**

**CP: Review! : ) **


	6. AN

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I hate myself for doing this but, I don't want you to hold your breath waiting for my updates. I told myself I would never make a A/N but I can't help myself. Now as my followers from Black's Daughter, I have been suffering from migraines since September 2012. Now I've been to a lot of Docter appointments and we think we found why I've been having them. Now until I know more or they stop I will be putting my stories, as much as this pains me. . . on hold. *muffled sob*. I will****_ not_**** be stopping my stories. Now not only have I been getting headaches my school teachers and principals are being jerks about my attendance record. So I will probably not update till end of June or beginning of July. I'm sorry.**

**A very stressed writer,**

**-CP**


End file.
